Roads
by CosmicPhantasm
Summary: Justin Bieber's life was getting out of control. Poppy was just a girl who wanted to make through life has easy as she could. But when Justin's mother gets fed up with his troubles, she then sends him to a private school. More like Poppy's private school.


**ATTENTION! I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER! THIS IS JUST A STORY THAT I WROTE FOR YOU GUYS TO READ! IF ANYONE TRIES TO COPY OR MAKE A STORY WITH THE SAME PLOT AS MINE I WILL FIND YOU! AND IF ANY OF YOU FIND SOMEONE WHO IS PLEASE TELL ME! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong>

**So this is a new series im going to be doing. This WILL have chapters. I promise you this. I have the plot all done and i already have all of my ideas down . Please enjoy. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Roads<strong>

Chapter 1:

This Is How It All Starts

Justin's Pov.

It wasn't long until i let everything get to me. I was letting fame get inside my head and started acting as if i didn't even know my old friends. I thought that it was all worth it and that i would even more successful. Then, after all the records and all the fans i really couldn't keep up. That when i started doing the drugs and drinking alcohol. Fuck, some days i would be so hangover i couldn't even get up until 7 at night.

Sure my mom was disappointed in me. But who gives a fuck. I am Justin Bieber. I get all the girls still, and get laid with out making any commitment. I'm living any guys dream. And that's how i want to keep it. No one tells me what to do any more. Mostly cause they know that i wouldn't take any meaning or care to what they say.

I was sitting on my couch in my dressing room smoking a Rogers cigarette while listening to The Weeknd. I was getting ready for my concert in Miami waiting for one of the crew members to call out my name. I then heard a banging on my door.

"Justin! It's show time!" I heard from the other side of the door.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I shoved the cigarette in the ash tray and when straight to the mirror to see how I looked. "Sexy as always." I fixed my jacket and opened the door to going past the curtains facing a crowed of screaming girls calling my name. Now all I had to do was look through the crowed and see which girl I really wanted to scream my name after the concert. If you know what I mean...

* * *

><p>-MEANWHILE-<p>

Poppy's Pov.

"Poppy! You better get running or your gonna be late for work!" My mother yelled at me from downstairs while i was going in a hurried montage of chaos.

"I'm coming mom! Just -ugh- HOLD ON!" I had just gotten my shirt on my work and started pulling a layer of my hair up in a ponytail while i let the rest stay down. I grabbed my jacket and keys and ran down the stairs, almost falling down and killing my self once again.

"POPPY! Are you okay! We really need to get your eyes checked. Your starting to worry me more and more every day."

"I'm fine mom." I said while pulling the other sleeve of my jacket on with my bangs flying everywhere on my face. "I really need to get going. Bye, love you." I said while running out the door racing towards my navy blue Corolla.

"Oh, fuck me! I'm late!" I speed away from the house heading to my job. I work at a music store slash cafe up in Miami. Even though I live in Coral Gables, well right at the border of Homestead. So basically everywhere I go is in Miami. Even school. My mom works their too but farther in the city. She works at a law firm so she's barley home. Which is why I convinced my mom to let me get a job, at least a job that I hope I am still employed in after being 10 minutes late.

I finally made it up to the drive in and raced to the back to punch in my time. I then noticed when I was about to punch it in, that it was already punched in the time I was supposed to be in. I went to the front and found my friend Zander.

"Hey, Zander. Did you punch me in already?"

"Yeah, I owed you from when you punched my in last week when I cam in late."

"And now I owe you big time." Zander is a good looking boy. He had light brown hair, with green eyes and had the greatest smile ever. But I really don't see him in that kind of way. Mostly because we have been friends since the third grade. We both excepted each other and didn't care what the other did. If you where the one walking with him in the hall ways at school, you would notice how many eyes girls have on him.

"So why are you late today?" he said to me while passing me a box.

"Mom was making sure I ate something before I left."

"Was it her famous lasagna?"

"Yes, sir." I said while he passed me a another box.

"You, bitch." we both chuckled and brought the left over boxes to the back.

While we were heading in the back we both heard the TV on with TMZ on talking about Justin Bieber once again.

"Wow, another one from him? When is this kid gonna get his act straight. He's 17 years old, he should be getting high on life. Not drugs." Zander said while grabbing a two cokes out of the staff's fridge.

"It's sad. You see a kid the same age as you wasting money on things he doesn't need." I caught the can of soda he has thrown to me and popped it open.

"Yeah, to bad we only have two more days till school starts. We get out of that hell hole to enjoy 104 days of vacation, now we are going back to that damn hell hole."

"Amen." He brought up his can to a toast and began sipping on it. I let out a small laugh and began drinking my cold drink.

* * *

><p>Justin's Pov.<p>

I was back in my dressing room, already done screwing a girl I picked after the concert, hoping she wouldn't try to cuddle. God, if you knew how much I hated it when girls did that. To clingy. Thanking god, she got up and began slipping her panties.

"You are amazing." The girl had said to me. Not gonna lie, she had the greatest ass ever. Her hair was black as night and you could tell that she had a fake tan.

"Not to bad yourself. Not trying to be rude or anything but I have to go somewhere in a couple of minutes."

"No problem, I'll be heading on my way then." She put on the dress she was wearing before the actions went down and fixed her hair. "'Here," she grabbed a slip of paper of my make up counter and started putting her digits on it. "Call me if you need anything," She slipped it in my hand and walked out.

"It was about time." I got up and put on my boxers then my pants but leaving my shirt on. I opened up my carton of cigarettes and grabbed on while slipping it in my mouth then taking the liter to the end of it sending a sense of calmness to me.

Taking it out of my mouth I let the smoke out into a cloud of grey while hearing a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said with a sigh of disappointment wanting to just be alone at the moment. My manager had then walked in with my mom with a look to their face I have seen before, but yet there was something I couldn't read in them.

"What the hell is it now?" I had then inhaled another bit of my cigarette.

"We need to have a real talk right now. And I am being serious right now." My mom took a seat next to me on the couch that I had just made intercourse on with out her knowing.

"Me and your manager have been talking for a while now and we think that this is the best choice for you. So don't try go all mad at us after we tell you. Cause you are going to be doing this weather you like it or not."

"Well can I know what it is before I go ape shit?"

"We have been thinking about it, and since this was the last night of you tour we thought that we should tell you now."

"Mom! Can you just tell me?"

"We are sending you to a private school in Miami. Me and you are going to be living with your aunt. You need a break from all of this. You are getting harder and harder to control and I this type of environment isn't helping."

"HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN FUCK I AM GOING TO SOME DAMN PRIVATE SCHOOL!"

"Justine! Stop yelling. It's just something we think is best for you. You are spiraling out of control. You have sex with a new girl every night. You smoking constantly. And don't think I don't know about the stash of weed in your suitcase. And now I'm finding cocaine! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS BEFORE YOU GET OUT OF HAND!"

"You know what, FUCK YOU!" I grabbed my shirt slipping it on, then my black leather jacket putting my hood up and walking out side not knowing where I was walking. I just started walking following my feet on the pavement as they desire.

Why the fuck is she being like this. Me, going to a private school? She has lost her damn mind. She's trying to make me stop the things that I have been used to doing. As I walked I made sure to keep my head down enough for no one to notice me on the sidewalk. I grabbed my iPhone out to notice that I had 9 missed calls already and 6 voicemails from my mom. All I have to say to her is…..

_Fuck you._

Fuck you for thinking that you can make me do whatever you want. The women has no authority over me. The bitch cares to much about how I'm making her look. That's all she will ever care about.

Damn, I could us a drink right now. Even better, I could sure use a fuck right now. It wouldn't be hard. All I would have to do is find a random hot girl in the streets and pull down my hood for her to see who I am. Next thing you know, we will me in some random motel having sex. Just. Sex.

I start creeping on people looking for girls who would at least me close to my age. To bad its 11. No parents allow a kid my age to be walking in the streets like this. I walked around the corner to spot a girl walking out of a music store. She looked my age, even thought I was far off I could tell her hair color which was a dark brown that was almost long enough to reach her waist, and had pale skin that would was bright from the light from outside. She was wearing a brown polo shirt with a logo on it, which meant that she was probably leaving from work. Not going to lie, that girl had some mad curves and a mad ass. And her chest, don't even get me started. She looked like a C cup to me. But I wouldn't know unless I get a good look at them.

I started walking towards her but I then noticed that she was heading to a car farther down the way I was walking. Damn, if I start running towards he she's going to be thinking I want to attack her. I didn't even get a good look at her face. A great opportunity has now left.

Deciding that it was getting to late I began walking back to the stadium, hoping I wont be getting that much of a mouthful from my mom.

* * *

><p>Poppy's Pov.<p>

_Okay, just act natural Poppy. Just pretend you don't see a strange boy starring at you. Just walk casually to your car like you do every night. I knew it was a bad idea to work late tonight I just know it. What am I supposed to do if he kills me! Who's gonna tell my mom I love her and Zander that he's the greatest friend I ever had. Oh my gosh! He's going to make my mom alone in the house. Dad's already gone, she doesn't need me to be gone too!_

"Oh thank god. He's walking away." I unlocked my car and put my coat in the passenger seat. "If that man tried to do anything to me, I was about to bring up some seventh grade karate on this bitch." Putting my car in drive, I started my drive home hoping my mom left me a snack on the kitchen counter.

While I was driving I was put on the radio praying to god that a good song was on…. there

wasn't. But instead they were talking about Justin Bieber once more.

"Breaking news coming to the station. Not more then a minute ago we have gotten news that Justin Bieber, the Justin Bieber will be attending a private school in Miami. This is amazing. His manager already confirmed all of this. He better start acting straight soon cause this kid will need all the help he can get.

"I'm going to feel bad for that school who has him. That kid will need all the help he can get." I pulled up in my drive way and locked my door on the way into my house. Walking straight to the kitchen I smelt cookies on the table and ready the note mom left for me to tell me to empty out the dish washer before I go to bed and wishing me a goodnight. I did what she asked and went upstairs and took a shower.

When I got out I washed my face and threw on some grey sweatpants and on t-shirt. Wondering what any one was up to I went straight to the computer and went on face book to see what everyone was up to. The most horrifying thing had ever happened to me you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs or at least smack someone in my face.

"The bum boy Justin Bieber is going to my school. My school! MY PRIVATE SCHOOL!" Well damn...

* * *

><p><strong>Please<strong>

**RATE & REVIEW**

***THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY VINTAGESTORIES15***


End file.
